


Try to Remember

by Star_Dust47



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Alaric Saltzman, Alive Kai Parker, Bamon, Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore Friendship, F/M, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Katherine Pierce Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), elejah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Dust47/pseuds/Star_Dust47
Summary: A re-write of 6x02, I mean I guess it is a rewrite of more than that, but whatever.'you're compassion is a gift, Elena.  Carry it with you...Always and Forever'That was supposed to be their good-bye, but what if it wasn't.  Secret meet ups, lies to family, when finally it has to come to an end.  Elijah leaves without so much as a good-bye, and Elena breaks down.  So she finally goes to Alaric, asking for something, she wants to forget.  Elijah returns with his family to protect Hope.  How will he react to this change in the girl he never got the chance to tell he loves?  Follow our favorite characters through love, hate, betrayal, lies, and faith.So kind of a AU, but it will follow some of the story line from the canon.  Mature for some chapters.  All rights to the creators of the show, and L.J Smith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates once a week.

Just like that he pulled her to him, connecting their lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. Playing along Elena knew that she needed to not show any hesitation. Soon she found herself giving into the kiss. She never experienced anything like this, not with Damon or Stefan. Soon enough, but not long enough, Elijah pulled away.

"So do you have it with you"

"Do I have what?"

"The cure."

"It's in a safe place" Elena said after shaking her head for a moment.

She placed her hand on his chest, he looked down noticing a daylight ring...wait.

"Why don't I go and get it, and then I'll bring it back." Elena told Elijah.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back to him. "Where's Katherine, Elena?"

\--

Elijah hanged up the phone after finishing his conversation with Stefan.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Relax it is just to get Salvatore moving, you know I would never let anything happen to you, I owe you that much, but..." Elijah tried to explain, but Elena cut him off.

"No, why Katherine? Ugh. What happened to you, Elijah? I mean, I thought you were supposed to be a man of honor, and yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time? "

"Well, I suppose this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine." He paused to look Elena in her dark chocolate eyes, "She contacted me when she learned about the cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another."

"Of mutual use"? Please. You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots." Elena said, remembering Mason.

"You underestimate me, Elena. I know who she is. I know what she's done." 

"And you think she's changed? She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah."

" She didn't lie to me about your transformation. You're not just a vampire, though, are you? There's something else. You...you're not yourself." He paused, when finally he connected the dots, "You've abandoned your emotions. Why?" He asked.

" My brother's dead. Your girlfriend killed him. You didn't know?" Elena looked into his eyes, confused for a moment before sighing, "Of course you didn't."

"She lied."

"I hate to say I told you so, but...duh!"

"I know what it feels like to lose a brother. And I'm sorry for your pain. I...I only hope that you can find your way back to yourself someday."

"Just like you hope Katherine will find her way back? You still think that innocent girl you saved from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere?"

"I'd like to think so, yes."

"She's not. She's a monster now, Elijah. The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead. And she's not coming back."

"I'm not a fool, Elena. Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this...Katherine façade?"

"You boys are all the same. Damon and Stefan still think that the girl they love is still in here somewhere, too."

"You can't blame them for having hope, Elena. It'd be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassionate as yours."

"'Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you always and forever.' I remember reading that in a letter once."

"Well, the writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote." He smiled, and Elena found herself smiling back, before the small bit of emotion disappeared.

"I'm sure he did. And it felt good to watch that letter burn, along with my old life and along with Jeremy's body."

"That's it" Elijah left the wall he was leaning on and Elena stood up from where she was sitting. "I have had enough, you are Elena Gilbert," Elijah walked towards her, backing her against the wall putting his hands on the wall, trapping her "You are most kind, caring and compassionate person I have ever known."

"Well that was sweet, but I'm good the way I am, so thanks but no thanks." Elena went to leave, but Elijah pushed her back.

"I'm sorry, but I am not the Salvatore's, I'm not going to back off because I'm afraid you're going to cause a blood bath. Elena, listen to me, remember Jenna, or Alaric. This isn't how they would like to see you living your life. Elena your parents, real and adoptive gave their lives so you could live." She growled at him and started thrashing, trying to escape by punching him in the chest, Elijah grabbed a hold of her arms.

"YOU HATE THE TRUTH ELENA!!" Elijah was now yelling, "Well guess what people die, yes, but we move on. No one expected you to move on so quickly, Humanity is a gift, one that cannot be wasted. Your compassion it is what is going to make you and amazing vampire, not threatening everyone you know. I know that the Elena I knew is in there somewhere, so please" he asked looking in her eyes, "please come back to me Elena."

They stared at each other for the longest time, before Elena's forehead scrunched up and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Elijah I..." She sobbed and he engulfed her in a hug, holding her shaking body close to him. "I...I hurt so m...many people." Elena sobbed.

"It's okay now that you're back," He said pulling her back to look into her eyes, "I am never going to let anybody threaten to take that beautiful humanity away from you...ma petite fleur"

"What does that mean?" 

"I promise to tell you one day."

He chuckled soon they were both laughing as he let her go.

"Thank you Elijah."

"I belie..."

Suddenly Elena's neck snapped and she fell over, Elijah glared ready to tear the person apart.

"Sorry I got held up" The voice of the woman he loved said, but now it didn't seem right. 

He looked down at Elena and realized he had loved Katerina at one time, but now it was different it was like he was using Katherine as if she was Elena. He didn't love Katherine, not anymore.

"Oh, come on. She could use a good nap. It must be exhausting trying to..." She trailed off as Elijah stood up with a hatred she had only seen before in Klaus. "Elijah?" She took a step back.

"You killed Jeremy Gilbert" Elijah said controlling his emotions once more.

"Yes, Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert, a bombshell I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything."

"Well I care, and so does she, since I just helped her turn her HUMANITY BACK ON!" Elijah shouted, and Katherine flinched.

Never in her entire life had Katherine been afraid of the third eldest Mikaelson, but now it was like she was looking at him for the first time. Elijah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, hard enough to draw blood if he was human.

"Look Elijah, I'm sorry, but I love you and..."

"Do you mean that, or am I just a means of survival to you?" He asked.

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you. Elijah. You don't believe me"

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't know that I ever will. Besides I have found something better than this toxic relationship you keep trying to trap me in." He seethed, taking a step towards her. "Good-bye Katherine."

"Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I...I can't make a deal without you."

"Same old Katherine," He chuckled humorlessly, "Leave before I rip your black heart out of your chest." He stated looking dead in her eyes, she trembled and began to walk away. 

Elijah turned and bent down by Elena. Katherine glared at her doppelgänger, vowing revenge on the young girl who took away her ticket to freedom. She left the room, and almost instantaneously Elena gasped for air, Elijah started whispering soothing words, when she began to freak out.

"What...What happened?"

"Katherine happened...you were right..." He trailed off looking at the wall, when he felt Elena's palm on the side of his face, he looked down at her.

"Hey, her loss okay, I mean you helped me get my humanity back when neither of the Salvatore brothers could. You are an amazing man who just happened to be dealt a really bad hand. You will find love Elijah, a woman who will love you completely..." Elena trailed off as Elijah stared at her, his eyes flicking down to her lips her doing the same to him.

If you asked them they probably wouldn't be able to tell you who took the final leap of faith, but soon their lips were connected again. The last kiss had been hard and full of passion, this one had the passion, but was slow and sweet. Soon Elijah found himself hovering above Elena, moving on to her neck.

"Eli...Elijah." She moaned out of breath for someone who never was supposed to run out of breath.

A shrill ringing had them both jumping up, hitting their foreheads together, they shared a laugh. Elijah pulled his phone out of his suit coat.

"Rebekah." He clarified for Elena, he set it down.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Elena asked, standing up with him, fixing her dress.

"We've spent over a thousand years together, she can wait a minute." He said and grabbed her hands, " I want to see you again, would that be possible?" He asked.

"I'd love too. Text me the time and the place." She smiled at him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

\--

Elijah sighed into his glass of scotch, everyday he tries not to let his guilt override him, but Always and Forever will always control his life. Klaus came in holding Hope's hand, Hayley and Rebekah following them.

"What is going on?" Elijah asked.

"Well there is a coven of very angry witches coming for Hope, so we are taking a very short vacation."

"Where to?"

"Oh you're going to love this answer brother." Rebekah chuckled and Hayley looked between the two siblings confused.

"Mystic Falls." Klaus said wearily, Elijah shot up and the glass in his hand broke.

"Why?" Elijah asked almost too quietly for even a vampire to hear.

"Look brother it will be short I promise, but please we need to hurry." Klaus said quickly. 

"Fine let's go." Elijah said and stormed, silently, out of the room.

"Anyone tell me what that was about?" Hayley asked.

"Don't worry, little wolf, it will all reveal itself in due time."

"I hope you're right." Hayley muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena patiently awaited Elijah in the spot where they had been meeting for the past six months. Once a week he would drop by to talk to her before going off to deal with his psychotic family. She checked her phone again, he was five minutes late, she sighed and looked back at the darkening landscape around her. Elena shook her head, how stupid was she to think this would last. She sighed getting up.

"I hope you weren't leaving." A voice behind her made her smile. "Rebekah is being more intolerable than usual."

"I had no doubts." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his lips to hers. "Mmm" she moaned into his mouth.

Slowly the kiss turned into a desperate need for one another. Elijah slowly lowered them to the ground, Elena quickly undid the buttons on his suit coat and dress shirt as he pulled off her loose flowing top.

He began to give her breasts their own special treatment, Elena threw her head back and arched her back. Was it even possible to feel this much pleasure?

Elena peppered kisses all over his neck and chest, silently begging for more. Elijah caught on, and before Elena could even comprehend what was happening, both their pants and undergarments were off and he was buried deep inside her. They both moaned in unison, and Elijah quickly set the pace for them. Hard and fast.

Pretty soon it was all over but neither one had any regrets. Together they lay underneath a blanket looking at the stars. It was perfect, they both knew what they had wanted and neither one planned on letting that go anytime soon.

—

Elena sniffed it had been six years since he left without a single word to her. She tried to movie on, but it just didn't work. It was like Elijah owned the majority of her heart, even though he had been the one to break it.

Everyone worried about her, constantly hoping that she would be okay, no one knowing the real reason why she had shut down like she had. No she didn't turn off her humanity, like he said her humanity was a gift.

She nodded to no one and pulled out her cell phone. Elena knew what she had to do.

"Hey Ric?"

"Elena?"

"Yah it's me, hey listen do you think you could do something for me?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to alter my memories."  
—

Elena sighed as she waited by the rock, she looked at her phone four minutes late, he always likes to be fashionably late. 5 minutes passes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, soon it has been one hour.

"Elijah?"

No answer.

Elena gasps and tear flood her eyes, he isn't coming. She was sure that the last year had meant something to the both of them. She fell for his tricks and hard, the whole honor and nobleness about him was a lie. He probably just used he because she looked like Tatia and Katherine. Elena began to sob.

Katherine stood behind the tree grinning like a Cheshire cat, she had not planned for the stuff to happen with Klaus in New Orleans, but one he was there, she knew Elijah would have no choice but to follow and make sure that his brother was safe. After all she was Katherine Pierce, she always won.

\--

"So tell me why you called asking for memories to be altered and erased?" Alaric asked the girl that had slowly became like a daughter to him.

"I haven't been completely honest with everyone about why I've been so distant." Elena said, while playing with her hands.

"Okay, so why tell me?"

"Because Ric, I'm sick and tired off being this pathetic little girl, who can't move on from heartbreak!" Elena nearly shouted through the tears forming.

"Wait. Heartbreak. Elena, who broke your heart?" Alaric began to throw out questions left and right. "Was it Damon?"

"No Ric it wasn't Damon, it was..." Elena trailed off, and Alaric motioned for her to continue, "Elijah..."

"Elijah Mikaelson? As in serious Original, Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Yes we had a thing around six years ago, and he just left out of the blue. I guess I loved him so much that I didn't want to move on, and I think a part of me is still hoping that he will come back."

"Elena that is normal, well normal as you can get in a town full of vampires." They both chuckled.

"Alright all powerful Original history teacher, show me what you got!"

\--

The Mikaelson family, along with Hayley, Marcel, and Davina, drove up to the old Mikaelson manor. Everyone got out of the car, but as soon as Elijah got out he froze...

\--

They stumbled into the manor after a night of drinking at the grill, he pushed her against the wall taking this moment to kiss every square inch of her long, smooth neck.

"Are...Are you sure your fa...family isn't here?" She asked through pants.

"Positive." He murmured against her skin, "Now please don't ruin this moment love." 

Elena nodded not trusting words to come out.

\--

"Elijah?" Klaus' fingers snapped in front of his face.

He looked around to see everyone staring at him

"What?"

"You were saying something about being positive and for someone not to ruin the moment?" Marcel questioned.

"I said that out loud?" Elijah groaned, looking down at the ground.

"Yes you did." Hayley snapped. "Now can you please answer us. What does it mean?" 

Hope was asleep in Kol's arms, thank God.

"It's just, uh..."

"His ex-girlfriend." A voice that he hoped never to hear again called out.

"Katerina." Klaus seethed.

"How did you..."

"Know." Katherine finished for him, he nodded, and everyone else just stared at them. "Well see it's quite simple, because you two weren't very secretive on this property since most of your family was always gone."

"How long have you been here?" Klaus asked, cutting in.

"Six years, long enough to see the little girl you used to sneek around with crumble into complete dust."

Klaus looked at his brother who opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I was going to cause her an eternity of misery, but that wasn't necessary, since you already did it for me." Katherine continued. "When any of you want to know more, just holler." and in a flash she was gone.

"I caused her pain, I promised never to abandon her, never to leave her, I failed her." Elijah dropped to his knees, repeating the same sentence over and over again.

The rest of the Mikaelson's looked around at each other unsure of what to do, Klaus finally stepped alongside Elijah.

"Come brother, let's get you inside." He said, and helped a still murmuring Elijah into the house. Everyone else followed in suit.

\--

"Talk me through it again?" Elena asked Alaric as they both sat down in his office.

"I raided the psychology department's research library, and a nutshell would be using a combination of hypnotherapy and memory reprocessing techniques."

"The more we talk, the more you'll relax and open your mind to me."

Elena nodded with the effects of compulsion.

"We're going to be searching through memories that are deeply embedded, and each significant memory that we hit which is connected to Elijah I will help you modify. And this should eventually lead us to the signature memory which once erased will create a positive domino effect through all your other memories." Alaric explained.

"I have some questions. Answer them honestly." Alaric said, using compulsion.

"I will answer everything honestly." She repeated, clearly being compelled.

"Do you have doubts about this?"

"Yes. But I know I have to do this."

"Are you afraid?"

"More sad than afraid."

"Why sad?"

"Because I don't want to stop loving him, even though I know that I need to do this in order to get on with my life."

"Do you trust me, to be digging around in your mind?"

"I trust you completely."

"Okay. Well then let's...let's get started...Who is Elijah Mikaelson?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably noticed some of the dialogue in here is from the actual episodes, but some of it is modified, and I do not own any of the dialogue from the show. Always and Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"He was my boyfriend, I loved him, and then he left me."

"Alright, when did you first meet Elijah."

"I had been kidnapped by two vampires, Rose and Trevor, they were planning on using me to buy their freedom. All day they kept telling me little bits of information about him and his family. Then he came to the old mansion we were at. I remember seeing him for the first time and feeling fear but also awe, because he was not what I was expecting. He was exciting."

"And how did he make you feel?"

"Like anything was possible."

"Rose and Trevor kidnapped you, and they were waiting for Elijah, but he never came, Damon and Stefan managed to rescue you before he arrived."

"Never came." Elena repeated under the compulsion, a tear slid down her face.

"Hey," Alaric put a comforting hand on her knee, "We can stop if you want."

"No, no. This has to be done, I cannot continue living this way."

"Tell me about the time that you got your humanity back, we've all been wondering that for years."

"I was pretending to be Katherine to find out who "EM" was. He showed up and kissed me like I was Katherine, so I played along. Although he did find out who I truly was, and we moved locations, and we talked for a little bit. I told him that Jeremy was dead, and he found out that I had abandoned my emotions. He told me all the different stuff that he loved about my humanity, and told me about you, and Jenna, and my parents, and how this wasn't the life they would have wanted for me to have." 

Elena said in whisper, afraid that if she spoke any louder she would burst out into tears. 

"After I had flipped my switch back on, he calmed me down and we talked for the longest time, and then he kissed me." She smiled at the memory, " I knew that I shouldn't have let him, for he had just broken up with Katherine and it was probably moving too fast, but it was like I was addicted to the taste of his lips."

Elena didn't realize that, her fingers were lightly tracing her lips. Alaric did though, and lightly smiled, he placed his hands on her knees making her look at him.

"He kissed you, you thought it was inappropriate. You told him so."

"I told him it was wrong."

"Who is Elijah Mikaelson?"

"He was my boyfriend, I loved him, and...and then he left me."

"You know, why don't we...why don't we take a little break, okay? To be honest, I could use a drink." Alaric said taking pity on her.

\--

Elijah poured himself another glass of Bourbon, while the everyone else watched him. He silently cursed as the phone went to voicemail.

"ma petite Fleur, please call me back." After he hung up he threw the phone at the wall, getting a little shriek from Hope. "I will be in my room." Elijah walked out.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Hope?"

"What's wrong with Uncle 'Lijah?"

"I can tell you little girl." Katherine said walking in.

"Man we really need to change the deed to this place." Kol groaned, Davina nodded.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Rebekah growled.

"I was here when it all happened, they didn't know it yes, but I saw everything." Katherine shrugged, "From the stupid ma petite Fleur to where Elena," She pronounced extra loud, "Is today." 

There were footsteps and Elijah soon appeared in the room and slammed Katherine against the wall by her neck.

"Tell me." Elijah hissed, baring his vampire fangs.

Hope squealed and hid behind Klaus and everyone else were gaping, never seeing this side of Elijah before.

"Now where is the fun in that Elijah." Katherine gasped as he set her down. "She is good hands of an Original vampire." Everyone looked around confused, while Katherine grinned. "You didn't think I was talking about you did you?"

"Talk." Elijah growled.

"Ow Elijah, be a little nicer and I will forgive you for dumping me and getting together with annoying little Elena." 

"Wait what?" Hayley asked, and Elijah winced.

"I will ask you one more time Katerina."

"Ugh. Fine, you're no fun you know. She is with Alaric, yes it's true." Katherine said noting their shocked expressions. "Not too long ago, the other side was coming down. Remember that Kol?" Kol growled at her, "Anyway, when our friend Alaric was able to come back through to this side of things, he was an original vampire."

"I don't see how it has anything to do with what my dear brother is asking you." Klaus said, calmly for his daughter, even though he was losing his patience quickly.

"She is with Alaric, because he can compel vampires," She looked around, "Ugh, for you guys being the first generation of vampires you guys are really stupid. Elena went to him because she wants him to remove her memories." then there was a collective gasp around the room, "Poor thing she is finally calling it quits after six years of waiting. What would she think if she knew you were back?" Katherine mocked. "Anyway, I am off to go spread misery and such." You could hear her heels clicking down the marble floor.

"I have to find her." Elijah said before he swooshed off, leaving all his family members in shock.

\--

"It was the Mikaelson family ball," Elena started, "Neither Stefan or Damon wanted me there, they always treated me like I was a porcelain doll. I wanted to talk to Esther, and Elijah came up to me. I think it was the first time I truly realized how attractive he was."

"Okay, you went looking for Esther, no one talked to you, and you never saw Elijah for the rest of the night." Ric said compelling her, Elena nodded. "Who is Elijah Mikaelson?"

"He was my boyfriend, I loved him and then he left me. Ugh!! Ric, I hate this. I mean, wha...? How much longer is it going to take?"

"Till we find the moment you knew you loved him."

"Okay easy, that the time that I woke up after Katherine snapped my neck..."

"Okay, you woke up, no one was there, you were alone"

"I was alone."

"Who's Elijah Mikaleson?"

"He was my boyfriend..."

"Not it dig deeper."

"Uh..When we slept together for the fist time he made me feel so loved."

"That never happened."

"Never happened."

"Who is Elijah Mikaelson."

"He was my boyfriend..."

"Not it."

"I don't know, Ric!"

"Well think about it, Elena! Think about that moment where you knew this person was somebody you had feelings for. That you loved, that you could see those feelings going on forever. Trust me, you never forget."

"Maybe we should just forget about this entire thing, it was a stupid idea, okay I-I can't do this anymore, alright? I'm done. I'm sorry." Elena stormed out of the room, and Alaric sighed.

She ran and ran and ran until she stopped at the remains of her house and began to cry. Rebekah and Kol were walking on the other side of the street looking for Elijah, when they saw her and gasped. Trying to get closer they ran into a barrier they looked to the right and saw Katherine grin and point to the house...sure enough there was a salt barrier around the remains. Katherine must have a witch that could keep the Mikaelson's out, because soon the history teacher walked right over to her. Not being able to do anything else, they simply listened to them.

"I don't want to hear it, Ric, okay? We tried, it didn't work. It's over."

"It didn't work because you weren't being honest."

"I wasn't--are you crazy? I was being completely honest. Do you think I want to talk to you about my romantic life?"

"You weren't being honest with yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean think deep down, when did you truly fall in love with Elijah Mikaelson?"

"I don't..."

"Yes you do Elena, think long and hard."

Rebekah and Kol looked at each other, Kol pulled out his phone to text Elijah, when he realized that his brother broke his phone when he threw it at the wall. Elena began after a moment.

"It was when he helped me turn my humanity back on, the fact that he cared enough to help me get back to who I am. I will always be thankful for him, and I will always love him for that."

Rebekah uttered a silent 'no', and looked at Kol who was trying to get a hold of Klaus now.

"Alright then, let's give it a go...are you sure?"

"Yes Ric, just do it." Her voice cracked, and Alaric looked into her eyes. Klaus then sped over by Kol and Rebekah who silently pointed at Elena.

"No one helped you get your humanity back on, you flipped you're switch when Jeremy and I came back from the dead."

There was a pause and everyone was holding their breaths. Alaric looked and the ground, took a deep breath and looked at Elena.

"Elena...Who is Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Elijah Mikaelson is Klaus' brother, a man who used me for his own personal gain against his brother. He means nothing to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long, I just finished my senior year and these last two weeks have been so hectic so please forgive me. I will publish the next chapter after this for taking so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for the day, like I promised...hope you guys enjoy

Klaus grabbed Rebekah and Kol, and ran back to the park that they had taken Hope to. Davina, Marcel, Hayley, and Hope jumped up. Rebekah stumbled to a bench nearby. Elijah then walked up carrying a book of the recent history of Mystic Falls. He looked up to see everyone staring at one another.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"Ask your brother, they came in here looking like they had just seen the end of the world and lived to tell about it." Marcel responded.

"We found her 'Lijah." Rebekah whispered.

"Where?" Elijah didn't try to hide the excitement, and Hayley looked down.

"Yah, where?" Katherine swayed up to the group. "Now it will be so much easier to make her life a living hell." Elijah's eyes instantly darkened.

"You know exactly where you evil wh...woman." Rebekah trailed off when she saw Hope.

"Do anything to hurt her, and a swear Katerina that I will make you experience a hell worse than my brother has given you." Elijah looked like he was ready to breathe fire.

Elijah looked down at the ground, knowing he was the one to cause all the pain, he blinked away tears, and looked back up. Katherine looked around.

"So is anyone going to tell me or am I just going to have to ask the bitch herself?" Katherine looked around.

"She--Elena doesn't remember anything 'Lijah." Rebekah told her brother and looked down.

"What don't I remember?" The woman of question asked as she came up to the group with Alaric.

Klaus looked at Elena and the sped and held Alaric by the throat against a tree. Elena gasped as Marcel held her back.

"Now I want you to give my favorite little doppelgänger her memories back, or I will rip your heart out."

"Klaus please!" Elena sobbed as Marcel held her, Elijah just stood shocked. "H...He is the only family I have left, please!"

"Now love, that's not true, I hear that your dear brother is alive and well." With that he stuck his hand into his chest, Elena screamed, and Elijah felt like his own heart was being ripped out.

"I asked him to!!" Elena shouted, and then it was quiet, minus the the groans from Alaric.

"Come again?" Klaus asked.

"She...asked me to do it...I had to...she was in so much pain..." Alaric groaned out.

In that moment Elijah realized that he had caused so much heartbreak in the girl in front of him, and Katherine smirked her plan had finally completed itself.

"Why did you not tell me that you were hurting?"

Elena whipped her head to look at him, she looked confused and then angry.

"Elijah Mikaelson the man who used me to for his own personal game against his brother."

"Elena that isn't true and you know--or you knew it."

"You...left...without a...word" Ric gasped out from the pain.

"Niklaus." Klaus looked at him, " Let him go."

"My noble brother." Klaus said as he pulled his hand out and went by Hayley and Hope.

"Now, what do you mean I left without a word, I went to the spot where we always met up, and I told her I was leaving and to come with me. She said no."

"Well Einstein, Elena happens to be a doppelgänger, who happens to have an identical person with a crazy plot of revenge against you and your family." Alaric replied sarcastically.

"Katerina." Elijah muttered.

"Ding-Ding -Ding!!" Katherine's voice called out. "Really for a man who says that he is so in love with a woman, you can be easily confused."

"You had Elena's daylight ring?" Elijah questioned.

"It really was quite easy to compel a jeweler to make an identical ring." Katherine shrugged, "Now my plot of revenge against the two of you is complete. She has no memory of your time together, and you have to deal with the fact that the love of your life is gone. Although there is one last thing to do.." 

She grabbed a branch off a nearby tree, and ran over to Alaric shoving it into his chest, Elena screamed and ran over to him. Katherine smiled and tipped an imaginary hat to the Mikaelson's and went to leave, when Elijah grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him the same way he did to Elena all those years ago.

"You better run Katerina, because I will never stop hunting you for what you did,..." Katherine tried to pull away from his grasp, but he held her tighter. "You think my brother hunting you was bad, wait until you see what I am capable off." He then let go of her arm. "Take this as a head start, so to speak."

Katherine shaking and eyes wide with fear took off to the north, and Elijah sighed and turned around to where Elena was. She was with a woman in her mid-thirties, and suddenly Elena began to sob with relief.

"I need you to help me get him to my car, so I can get him to the hospital."

"But...he's.."

"What I did today Elena...I'm sorry, but he's human."

Elena who had begun to stand dropped to the floor again, Elijah and Marcel moved over by the woman who just turned Alaric human. He couldn't stand to be around his brokenhearted ex-girlfriend.

"Hey we can take him if you want?" Marcel asked her.

"Are you vampires?" She asked them.

"How do you...?"

"Know. When you grow up being a part of a coven of witches you learn a few things. Listen when you take him there tell them that Josette Laughlin has sent you."

Both men nodded, soon the other members of the family left and Josette turned to Elena, and bent down by her.

"Elena?"

"I made him compel my memories away Jo, and at the time I didn't know what Katherine had done. I made it so he could be the only one to remove the compulsion." She paused for a minute looking at Jo, "What if I never get my memories back Jo, I want to remember." 

"Look Elena I have known you for the past 5 years first as your teacher, and then as your friend. You weren't in the best position, and I mean you wouldn't look at another man. Hell even Damon moved on. Maybe this is life's way of finally letting you move on Elena. Embrace it."

Elena looked at Jo and nodded, maybe this was her way of finally getting her own way of life. Maybe she was ready to start living it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just want to clarify, the time line is not going to be matching up with the show. Some events may be similar, but the story has a plot of its own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait 5 more minutes and publish it at midnight so it would technically be counted as Wednesday but I decided otherwise. I am also here to announce that Wednesday will now be the official update day unless something comes up. So I hope you enjoy!!

(2 weeks later)

Elijah had not seen or heard from Elena since the incident in the park. In fact he had locked himself up in his room, no one had seen or heard from him since. They all took shifts, one by one they would go to the door and talk to him about random things from his favorite books, to how their day was. 

Klaus sighed as he walked up the winding staircase towards his brother's room, as much as the powerful hybrid hated to admit it, he felt helpless. What they had been doing now had not changed the situation at all. They left blood bags outside of the room at the end of the night, that was their only way of knowing that he was alive, for the blood bags would be gone in the morning.

"Hello brother." Klaus said to the door, he listened closely and heard Elijah's heart beating and he sighed in relief. "I went for a walk around town today, I saw Caroline again, she took my breath away, just like the first time I met her. Hope loves it at the boarding school, I hate to say it but the Bennett witch has actually managed to teach her some great things." He paused for a moment, better to just get it over with.

"I saw Elena today." If the situation wasn't so serious, Klaus would have laughed at the way his brother's heart fluttered. "She won't admit it, she is trying to live her life, but I can tell that it is bugging her. I don't have a doubt that she wants her memories, back. Why she has not asked any of us to do it? I have no idea." Klaus muttered at the door.

"Klaus get your ass down here, and if you can manage to get your annoying brother down here. It's Elena." Marcel yelled up the stairs.

Klaus nearly fell over, when he heard footsteps and the door opened. Elijah stared at Klaus, his eyes glossed over. He nodded at Klaus and practically ran down the stairs, Klaus following in suit. When the brothers reached the bottom of the winding staircase, Marcel, Kol, Davina, and Rebekah looked up shocked.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, his voice raspy from not having talked to anyone in the last two weeks.

"Where's Hayley?" Klaus asked looking around the room.

"That's what I called you down." Marcel told told them, and Elijah sighed and began to make his way back towards the stairs. "Hold it Elijah, I was telling the truth when I said it had something to do with your girl."

"Then out with it." Elijah spoke, turning around. Rebekah had silent tears coming slowly down her face, it hurt her beyond believe to see her brother in this much pain.

"Hayley, you know how she feels about you." Elijah nodded, almost ashamed that he used Hayley the way he used Katherine. "Well, I think she is deciding to play a 'Katherine Pierce'"

"Marcellus you are making absolutely no sense." Elijah said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He is trying to soften the blow." Davina spoke up, "She's going to kill her Elijah."

Suddenly red took over his vision line, and Elijah turned to look at the rest of his family.

"Find. Her." Elijah commanded.

\--

Elena smiled walking down the sidewalk. She was happy, and for once in the six years since Elijah had left she didn't have to wear sunglasses to cover up her red eyes. Of course she couldn't remember what she had been so sad about, but it didn't matter she was happy. Her phone rang.

"Hey Damon!" She answered cheerfully.

"Hey--Uh--Hey Elena?" Damon replied confused.

She laughed, and actual laugh. It made Damon smile, and he looked at his wife from across the room. Bonnie looked at him confused, 'Good mood' he mouthed, and Bonnie smiled, it made Damon realize how truly lucky he was.

"So, do you want to do anything with the gang today?" He asked.

"Sure why n..." She was yanked into an alley way, and her head was slammed against the wall. "Damon!!" She yelled, and then everything went dark.

\--

"Elena?! ELENA??!?!" He yelled into the now dead line, Bonnie rushed up to him. "Go get Ric, and I'll get Care and Stef." He ordered and they both nodded and went off in their different directions.

\--

The Mikaelson family walked into the boarding school to get Hope, they knew Hayley wouldn't go after her, but they still need to keep her safe. They saw her talking to Alaric and his twin daughters.

"Hey Alaric," Klaus nodded at him, "Look some family drama came up and Hope...is that the Bennett witch?"

He pointed to were a clearly distressed Bonnie was running across the massive front yard of the Salvatore Boarding School. She eventually reached them.

"Bonnie what is it?" Alaric asked.

"Damon...talking...phone...Elena...screaming...dead line!!" She said threw pants, and there were three whooshes. Caroline, Damon and Stefan all stood there.

"What do you think it would be?" Damon asked.

"My crazy ex." Elijah muttered, and they all looked at him, Alaric was the only one of the Mystic Falls gang not to look totally confused.

"Katherine?" Alaric asked, but Elijah shook his head.

"No, Hayley." Elijah corrected.

"Hayley?" It was now Alaric's turn to be confused.

"She thinks that if she kills Elena, it will get my brother out of his 'mood'" Rebekah air quoted the last part.

"Hold on, would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Damon asked impatiently.

"Look I will explain all of this to you later, but if Elijah and Rebekah are right, then we need to find Elena. Quickly."

\--

Elena groaned and rolled her head, her neck ached.

'How long was I out?' She questioned in her head.

She tried to lift her arms, but a searing pain made her force them back down, and her eyes shot open. Elena looked around her, and fear filled her eyes.

"Remember this place Elena?" Hayley asked from the wall.

"Hayley--What am I--What are you doing?" Elena asked. 

"I am going to get Elijah out of his funk..." She sprayed a spray bottle and vervain water hit Elena's face, making Elena scream in pain. "First I will torture you." She said walking around Elena, and stopping in front of her. "Then I will kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I forgot to update last week, so I will do a double update!!!
> 
> Thank you for understanding!

Hayley smiled to herself as she walked around the small room that Bill Forbes used once on his daughter.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Hayley asked her rhetorical question while pulling out the daggers out of her back pocket.

"Hayley--I don't understand...Please stop." Elena stuttered.

Hayley grinned, and shook her head. She slammed the daggers down and into Elena's hands.

\--

"Okay let's be calm about this, you put up the barrier keeping every supernatural being in Mystic Falls, right?" Davina and Bonnie nodded to Stefan's question.

"So there is still a possibility that they are in town?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes...Since when are you so willing to help Barbie Klaus?" Damon asked, and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Call it my soul." Damon gave her a skeptical look, "Fine, my brother, I hate seeing him in this much pain." They looked over to Elijah who was working with Hope trying to do a locator spell on Hayley.

"Yah I'm still not clear on that?" Caroline asked, walking up.

"To be honest, I'm not either but, according to Katherine Pierce, my brother had a relationship with her six years ago. He had to come to New Orleans to help Nik, and he went to tell Elena that he was leaving. Well he thought he told Elena, but he told Katherine." Rebekah explained.

"So, what does this have to do with Hayley?" Stefan asked, the last time he had met Hayley she seemed like an alright person.

"The little wolf seems to have it in her head, that if she gets rid of Elena my dear brother will get over his funk and then he will come back to her." Klaus scoffed.

"Alright the locator spell did nothing. That means she either has a witch with her, or she is in a place where magic does not work." Elijah came up, everyone stared at him, "What?" He asked.

Caroline was the first to snap out of it and went and gave him a hug, Elijah looked scared and awkwardly patted her back. Klaus and Damon snickered a little, until they saw the look on Elijah's face, and they had to bite down on their bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"So here is plan B." Bonnie announced. "You are all vampires, use your speed to check every building, tunnel, or ruin until you find her."

They all nodded, and set off to do their different tasks.

\--

Elena panted, finally able to breath. Hayley forced her to drink vervain water, it stung worse than the dagger that was wedged in her side. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she screamed in pain, when Hayley opened the window behind her. Having had her daylight ring removed, her skin just about burst into flames every other hour. There was a knock at the door, and Hayley went over to it and opened it a crack, smiled and a tall African American man walked in.

"Wh...Who are you?" Elena chocked out.

"I'm Vincent Griffith, and well I am going to help Hayley." Vincent stated plainly.

"I--But you seem like a good man, why help her." Elena began to tremble, for she could hear his heart beating, which meant he was either a witch or a werewolf. Either way she was screwed.

"Because I want revenge against the Mikaelsons, see they made the vow 'Always and Forever', and if one suffers, they all suffer. You Ms. Gilbert are the key to Elijah Mikaelson's downfall, and without him to hold the others together, us witches will be able to finish off the Mikaelsons once and for all." Vincent explained.

"Wh...what are y..you going to d...do to me?" Elena trembled, Hayley grinned at the scene.

"Relax this will just make you fall asleep long enough for us to stake you."

"Please don't" Elena pulled at her wrist restraints, "HELP!!!" she started screaming.

Her world began to go dark when the door was blown off it's hinges, both Hayley and Vincent turned around. Everything went dark.

\--

Elijah and the others heard the screams from miles back, but when they finally reached the old ruin, the only ones there were Hayley and Vincent. Both were knocked out. Bonnie surveyed the room, she saw blood on the walls, vervain ropes broken and on the floor, and daggers in the wall.

Elijah bent down by Vincent and shook him roughly, he finally woke up and looked around for a minute freaked out. Elijah gave him a sickly sweet smile, and Vincent looked at the ground. Hayley woke up shortly after.

"Where. Is. She?" Elijah hissed at her.

"I don't--Elijah?!" Hayley said relieved, until her memory of the last day came back to her, she then began to back towards the wall. 

"I'll ask again." Rebekah speed in front of Hayley, grabbing her neck and holding her against the wall. "Where is she?"

"We don't have her..." Vincent started, until Klaus gave him a pointed look. "Well, we don't have her anymore."

"Do you know who took her?" Elijah asked, Rebekah still didn't let Hayley down.

"Some guy never seen him before in my life. He was probably around 17, and he was a witch, I think?" Vincent explained.

"What do you mean 'you think'" Damon spat beginning to lose patience. 

"He. was. a. siphon." Hayley chocked out.

"I will spare your life because you are the mother of my niece, and only for that." Elijah said, and Rebekah then shoved her to the ground.

"Kai. Dammit!!" Damon threw the chair into the wall.

"Who?" Rebekah asked.

"He was a siphon Bon and I met in the prison world." He looked at the originals, "Long story."

"Short story, he is a psychotic murder who wants nothing more than to hurt Damon for leaving him in the prison world." Bonnie continued.

"And last time the three of us sat down for tea, I was madly in love with Elena." Damon finished.

"So he took her, to get back at you." Elijah finished, even though he wasn't asking a question.

"Exactly." Damon answered.

"Alright now we really need to find her." Caroline commanded.

\--

Elena's eyes shot open and she looked around frantically. The grill? How the hell was she at the grill?

"Hello Elena." She groaned, that voice, she thought she never have to hear it again, she couldn't seem to catch a break today.

Elena turned around, and saw Kai standing there with a wicked grin on his face, were was Bonnie when you needed her.

"We are going to have some fun." Kai began.


	7. Chapter 7

At some point over the night, Elena passed out again, when she awoke she was in her old high school's cafeteria. 

"Kai." She called out, and he walked in carrying a bag of chips.

"mmph?"

"Why did we change locations?"

"Because your little boyfriend has basically the entire witch community out after you, but I don't understand why they would all follow Damon." He looked at her and smirked, "I though have my very own little power source right...here." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "They will find you dead, but first I have some things I would to try out."

Finally he pulled his hand away, and Elena looked into his eyes, was it bad that she was wishing she was back with Hayley and Vincent. With them it would have been quick but Kai was a completely different story.

"Done."

"What?" Elena still couldn't understand his reasoning.

"I have lowered the 'magical' components inside you, and now I can compel you."

"Wait...wait Kai, only vampires can compel." Elena said calmly even if she was screaming inside.

"mmmm if only you were right." His face changed into that of a hunting vampire. "But I can feel my time slipping away so...Remember everything Alaric Saltzman made you forget." Kai stated looking into her eyes.

Suddenly dozens of memories past her eyes, all too fast yet too slow. She remembered everything from the time she first kissed him, till the time he left without a word. Something warm slid down her cheek, and Kai wiped it away, a tear.

"How? I made sure that Alaric was the only one who could do that!" Elena shouted, more tears coming down now.

"Now, now Elena. A magician never reveals its secrets." Kai taunted. "But I am interested, what was it that Alaric Saltzman made you forget." He said looking in her eyes.

"Go to hell." She told him, and she would have laughed at his face if it had not been for the situation at stake.

"Well I guess I just need more juice..." He said about to place his hand on her arm when a woman in her mid twenties walked in, Kai smirked, until she began to walk towards him.

"I believe you have someone that is very dear to my family." She then snapped his neck. "That won't buy us long, but it will buy us time." the woman said, and ran over and untied the ropes holding her down. Elena backed away from her, and the woman smiled. "I'm not here to hurt you, in fact it was my brother that sent me to find you."

"Your brother?" Elena asked.

"Elijah, yes, he's been a nervous wreak ever since you were taken." She took Elena's arm and began to help her.

"I--Rebekah is Elijah's only sister?"

"You've missed a lot Elena." She said while carrying her to the car. "Don't worry you're safe now." Were the last words Elena heard before drifting into her sub-conscious, even though every bone was telling her not too.

\--

Elijah was busy pacing the room, looking at a new book every 5 minutes. Klaus exchanged a look with Rebekah, neither had known how closely Elijah and Elena had become, it worried then that if they didn't find Elena soon Elijah would go off the deep end. Then they heard a car pull up, Davina and Bonnie looked up from their job and everyone came into the one room.

"You know, super human strength would be nice about now." Klaus exhaled when he heard Freya's voice.

Everyone came outside and saw Elena in Freya's arms, Elijah moved before anyone could comprehend and held Elena in his arms.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know, the only reason is that she is really tired, that Kai guy was using her as a power source." Freya told everyone.

"That Kai guy, just screwed you guys over." They all turned around to see Kai standing behind them, "And let me just say ouch." He grinned looking at Freya, while rubbing his neck.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" Elijah seethed while still holding Elena.

"Oh it's a simple sleeping beauty curse, find who I linked her to, kill them, and your lovely Elena will wake up good luck." He gave them a mock solute and went to leave, when Freya held him in his spot.

"You may be good when you have magic pretty boy, but I have had over 1,000 years worth of practice, and the magic you took from my brother's true love should have run out by now." Freya smiled, Kai shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait? Your brother...ahhhhh....What have I all missed?" He smirked.

"Mr. Parker." Elijah growled out.

"Fine, fine I've linked her to someone close to you, one that you'll never want to kill." He smirked, "The lovely Caroline Forbes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so so long, I am just going to post the rest of the chapters today.

Klaus had thrown Kai in Dowager Fauline Cottage, a place where he assured the group he couldn't get out. Caroline stared blankly at the half full glass of blood in front of her, when Stefan walked into the kitchen and smiled sadly at her. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, she looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Want to tell me what's going on inside that brilliant head of yours?" He asked her.

"I just don't know what to do, at one end I have always wanted Elena to find that happiness that left her for 6 years, and then at the same time I don't want to die Stefan. I mean there are so many things I have yet to do. My life...it...hasn't even be...begun." She began to cry, and Stefan moved around till he was directly in front of her, and brought her into a hug.

"Hey, hey it will all be okay. Just tell me what to do, and I will do it for you." Stefan pleaded, and Caroline walked over to a cabinet.

"You help your friend, that's what you do." She turned around and had a stake in her hand, Stefan's eyes widened.

"Care, you are also my friend, and I refuse to let you die." Stefan held his hands up slowly. "Look we will find another way, I promise just put the stake down."

"I hate to do this, but I have to agree with him, love." Klaus said from the doorway, and the other two whipped their heads around to see him.

"Look I know what you're thinking Klaus, and you can't stop me from doing this. Knowing you has taught me to always be on my toes, and you know me, I will always do whatever I can to help my friends."

"I don't doubt that Caroline, which is why I have every person I know working on this, However long it takes." He smirked and Stefan looked between his ex-best friend and his best friend.

"Fine, you have twenty four hours use it."

She then left the room, leaving Klaus and Stefan in the same room, Stefan took a deep breath.

"You have no idea what you're doing are you?" Stefan asked, and Klaus shook his head.

"Honestly I was hoping she would listen to reason, but plan B, find anyway what so ever to save the doppelgänger and Caroline."

\--

Elijah walked slowly into the room, paused and took a deep breath. Elena sat there breathing peacefully, tears welled up in his eyes. Maybe this was a sign, whenever they tried to be together something would get in the way, whether it was Katherine, or Kai, or Hayley. All this ever brought was pain, suffering, and heart break. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know if he had the strength to do it. Elijah swallowed his pain, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Elena looked around suddenly she was in a gazebo, the same one she...

"Elijah!!" She said running into his arms, and he froze, she wasn't supposed to act this way around him. "I--Kai tried to punish me by giving me back my memories don't you see, now we can be together!" She reached up and kissed him.

It took all of his willpower not to just back her against one of the many walls, and show her just how much he missed her, but he needed to do this for the both of...for her, who gave a damn what happened to him. He spent over a thousand years getting rejected by women who shared her face, why was this so difficult.

"Why--What's wrong?" She asked and he looked down.

"Elena, do you remember what you told me right before we first kissed?" He said, and Elena thought for a minute, and then smiled.

"Of course I told you to find a woman...Elijah?" She asked her voice quivering.

"It's been six years Elena I've..." He trailed off.

"No, no, you know what no. I don't believe you, look me in the eyes and say that you've moved on." She demanded.

"Elena listen to me, you need to move on with your life, get away from all the danger..."

"Is this what this is about, me being in danger, well guess what Elijah I'm the Doppelgänger. I'm always going to be in danger Elijah, and you know what you didn't answer my question...please don't do this." Her voice quivered.

Elijah went down to kiss her lips, but kissed her forehead instead. "Good-bye Elena." He murmured, because if he spoke any louder he might be the one to break down. He turned and walked away leaving the woman he loved in tears.

He gasped coming out of the dream, Elijah didn't wait any longer to break down, silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He did it, but now he had to keep his word, and he always kept his word.

\--

Klaus slammed the book he had been reading and threw it into a wall, he had no idea what to do. I mean the woman he...Caroline was going to kill herself within 15 hours if he did not find a way to get both her and Elena out of this mess. He walked out of the room and walked into the room where Elena was sleeping, he looked at the tumbler set they kept there to find it gone. Klaus shrugged, and placed his hand on the girl who was causing all the pain.

Elena looked up to see herself at the place where Klaus broke his hybrid curse, she rubbed the tears off her face. She looked up and gasped, seeing Klaus standing there with red eyes, and it wasn't because he was a vampire...he had been crying. Forgetting all the pain he caused her, she stood up and went to the man.

"What happened?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, he flinched involuntary.

"How can you be like this?" Klaus turned and looked at the water.

"Like what?" She turned to look at the peaceful water with him.

"So kind and compassionate when I've been nothing but cruel to you."

"Well I'm having a pretty shitty day, and it seems like you are in the same boat. So I will ask again, what is going on out there? Even though your brother seems to not care."

She looked at the ground, and he looked at her. Klaus turned to her, and made her face him, and look at him.

"Kai Parker put a curse on you after Freya managed to take you away from him, you won't be able to wake up until the person you are linked to is successfully killed."

"Who did he link me to?" Elena asked him and he looked down. "Klaus?"

"He linked you to Caroline?"

"What!? No?!" She began to sob, Klaus didn't know what came over him, and he brought her into a hug.

"It will all be fine, I already have a witch working on a loop hole." He decided to leave out the part where he had a time limit.

"Klaus, you need to promise me that if you find no loop hole, you need to do what is neccesary."

"You know I can see what my brother sees in you." He said sitting beside her at the edge. "You both will sacrifice yourself if it means others can be happy." 

"Yah well maybe you were wrong about me and Elijah." She muttered looking at the water below them.

"Hey." Klaus brought her gaze back up to him. "I have known my brother over the course of a thousand years. Elijah will do whatever he thinks is better for everyone, but him. Elena three people have kidnapped you in the past 48 hours, he feels that by doing this he will have found a way to keep you safe." Klaus looked down at his watch, "Well I am going to continue to help." He mock shuttered at the word help. She giggled, and he smiled. "Elena?"

"hmmph?"

"Promise me you won't give up on him."

"I promise as long as you promise to do what I asked."

"Deal, but it won't come to that."

"Klaus?" She called to his retreating figure.

"Thank you."

He turned and smiled. Klaus came out of his "dream", and he knew what he had to do, but no one would be happy about it. He needed to talk to a dead witch.


	9. Chapter 9

"So want to tell me why I am in the room with the man who caused all of us so much pain." Damon collapsed on to one of the couches.

"I need your help, and I can't talk to anyone else, because they won't go to the length that you will." Klaus sighed.

"I'm listening."

"Well first we need a witch." 

"How about me?" Davina said from the corner, making both men jump.

"Sorry but I am not going to cause another brother pain." Klaus groaned.

"Look here's how I see it, you need a witch, I'm a witch. If you remember when Kol was with the ancestors, I went through and got him. I can go talk to your mother." Davina stated.

Damon looked at Klaus, who reluctantly nodded, Davina beamed.

"Okay so I will be in charge of keeping Marcellus and Kol from coming after you." Klaus smirked. "I have a power to annoy people into not asking questions."

"We know." Davina and Damon answered together, and Klaus' rolled his eyes.

"Damon, you will stay with Davina, and be her link to the land of the living. Let's hope no one will kill me. Try and get to New Orleans as quickly as you can." Klaus said and left the room.

"Why do we have to go there?" Damon asked the girl as they walked down the stairs.

"Esther was buried in ancestral grounds in New Orleans. This means that she would have to be in the after world that was created for the ones who came before us. If we are to find her it is there." Davina stated as they walked out of the mansion. Marcel, Elijah, Kol, and Finn stopped their conversation to look at them.

"Creepy." Damon shuddered and Davina rolled her eyes.

"Get in the car." She commanded, climbing into the passenger seat.

Kol looked at Damon who nodded, all of the men turned to see Klaus nod back at him. Damon turned and climbed into the car.

\--

"Esther?" Davina called. She looked down at Damon who had her hand in his, humming slightly to the theme song of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Davina chuckled, she was never going to let him live this down.

She walked out of the old church, and began towards the cemetery, she sighed 'If I was a thousand year old witch where would I be?'

"Esther, please, it's important?!"

"If it was truly that important, you might try opening your eyes to see that I am right next to you." Esther said coldly from her spot by the grave.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but I need your help."

"I don't want to give it, you are just wasting your time." Esther said and began to walk away.

"If you don't help me, the last doppelgänger will die, and the way to rid the world of your children and vampires will disappear." Davina said, bending the truth.

"What happened?" Esther asked, still not turning around.

"A witch--A siphon, put her friend into a coma, and if we don't find a way to successfully break the link. Elena will kill herself so her friend can be awakened. " Davina liked lying.

"I will help you on one condition."

"That is?"

"You must find the other doppelgänger and bring her to me."

"Okay, but why do you need Katherine?"

"She is my key to getting what I truly want."

\--

Damon felt her stir, and he looked at her.

"So?" He asked.

"Esther taught me the spell, I must do one thing for her though."

"And?"

"And that's getting Katherine to her."

"What, Katherine?" Damon questioned as they walked down the street.

"I know I can't figure it out either, but I know the spell and now I have to hold up my end of the deal. Rule 1: Never piss off a dead New Orleans witch." Davina said.

"Davina?" A man's voice asked.

"Josh!" She ran up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, never took you as a cheater little witch." Damon smirked, and Josh looked at him.

"What happened with Kol?" He asked.

"Nothing happened, this is someone who knows Klaus, he's helping us with a family matter. Also Damon, I think you're more of Josh's type than me." She smirked, and Damon's face was priceless.

"Oh..."

Davina and Josh laughed, and soon Damon was chuckling along with them.

"I swear to god, some people need to come with Information cards." Damon shook his head. "Look we need to get back, but we will be in touch." Damon said while opening the car door for Davina.

"I will hold you to that."Josh told them, and waved as they drove off.

\--

Everyone looked at Klaus, unsure of what to make of the pacing, Kol and Marcel kept trying to call Davina. A car pulled up and Klaus was out the door in a flash, everyone else ran after him.

"So...?" Klaus asked.

"I know how to save both you and Elena, Caroline." Davina told the blonde.

"Thank god." Klaus sighed.

"I need something from you Klaus."

"And that is?"

"The other living doppelgänger." Davina sighed.

"Katerina?" Elijah breathed, and everyone's heads whipped to him.

"I'm sorry who?" Finn asked.

"Katerina Petrova, the other doppelgänger." Klaus told his eldest brother.

"Impossible." Finn breathed out.

"She said something about Katherine being the ticket to what she's always wanted." Damon informed from what Davina told him.

"Katherine?" Finn asked again.

"I'll explain later, but right now let's wake Elena up." Klaus said, and everyone but Finn followed him inside.

Finn mentally kicked himself, god he hated their mother, it was always him that she had to mess with.

\--

Elena gasped sitting up, and looked around to see a teary eyed Bonnie and Caroline, Damon was standing next to Bonnie holding her. Her eyes wondered around until they landed on Elijah, who was standing by the window with his hands in his pockets, but it looked like they were about to break through.

"Thank you." She told the woman who had rescued her. "Who knows what else Kai had up his sleeve."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Davina and Damon were the ones who went to New Orleans to figure out the spell to wake you up." Freya blushed.

Elena looked at Klaus who was standing at the door with the ghost of a smile on his face, her mind made up she stood up and went over to him and gave him a hug. He froze, but soon melted into the hug.

"What's next?" Elena asked.

"How did you know there was more?" Klaus returned with a question.

"It's us, we never get a break." Elena shrugged.

"We need to find Katherine." Klaus gave in.

\--

Walking into the room Finn grabbed the Scotch and poured himself a drink, and he sat next to Freya who was in a conversation with Damon and Stefan, when both brothers looked to the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon seethed.

"Hello brothers." Katherine said from her spot at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for putting up with me ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

Finn choked on his drink, at the woman at the door, Freya noticed this and took his hand in hers. 

"Stefan." She smirked, and Finn looked between the two, what had he exactly missed.

"Katherine." Stefan replied bitterly.

"Seriously is everyone still mad at me?" She pouted.

"Considering that you ruined the relationship with the man I love, than yes." Elena called from her place next to Caroline and Klaus.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Freya and this is my dear brother Finn." She smirked, watching the wall of hatred in front of Katherine's eyes fall for a second.

"Pleasure." She muttered.

"Tomorrow we are heading to New Orleans." Klaus told her.

"Why?" Katherine replied.

"I'll grant you your freedom." Klaus negotiated.

"Fine we leave tomorrow." Katherine gave in.

"Great, Finn, show her to her room." Klaus commanded, though not as harshly as he once did.

Finn went to stand, and Freya squeezed his hand, Finn looked at her and nodded. This movement did not go unnoticed by the others, who all looked at the eldest siblings confused, except for Katherine. She had found a very interesting picture and was staring at it.

"Follow me." He muttered.

They walked silently up the grand staircase and down the hall, he opened one of the doors. She walked in, and he followed her shutting the door.

"Where were you?" Katherine asked looking out the bay window.

"I was in a box with a dagger in my heart for the majority of it, but the other moments I had was searching for you. It's hard to look for a woman who changed her name." He told her.

"I had to, your brother found me shortly after my parents had disowned me. I was then exiled to England, where I was taken in by your brothers. I knew they were related to you the moment I saw them, I guess I was using them to get to you just much as they were using me to break Klaus' curse."

"Niklaus had already shoved the dagger in my heart at the time. He thought I was betraying him by leaving, I was on my way towards you. The only question is, vampires can't procreate, how was the Petrova line continued?" He asked, they were both looking at the other now.

"I was upset with you for not coming back, so I did a very dumb thing, I went to the local tavern. One night of drunken sex, and I ended up with child. After I gave birth, my parents gave the child up for adoption, and I was soon exiled. I figured this was my chance to find you, so I took it. I found your brothers instead, and I fled when I figured why they were keeping me. I was soon given vampire blood to heal my injuries from running from Klaus. I took my own life that night." 

Katherine looked down and Finn took his finger, and placed it under her chin. She looked up and for the first time she felt like Katerina Petrova, and not Katherine Peirce. Finn's eyes fell down to her lips. The distance was shortly closed, Finn held Katherine in place and she held on to his shoulders. 500 years apart was soon forgotten, and they knew what it felt like to be loved again. Finn forgot why he was so bitter, and Katherine forgot about her crazy plan for freedom. For that one moment, they were Finn Mikaelson and Katerina Petrova, the star crossed lovers who had finally been reunited.

\--

"You knew this didn't you?" Kol asked his sister after tuning out of the conversation, when the words stopped and the heated stuff began.

"Finn told me once that he had fallen in love a long time ago, with a peasant girl. He said that he would never get over her." Freya shrugged.

"Maybe Finn is the key to Katherine's redemption?" Elena questioned.

"You know what this means." Damon groaned, and everyone looked over at him. "We can't hand her over to Esther."

"Well then what are we going to do?" Davina asked from her spot next to Kol.

"We're going to give Esther Katherine." Elena said. "I have nothing here for me, Katherine has Finn, I will go as Katherine."

"You will not." Elijah said from his spot in the corner, and he began to walk towards her.

"I will, you have made it clear you want nothing to do with me, so I will go in her place." Elena said standing up, everyone slowly made their way out of the room.

"Yes, but you have friends who care about you so much, that it would kill them if anything would happen to you." Elijah began to raise his voice.

"Unless you come up with a better idea, this is what we are going with." She then stalked out of the room.

Elijah groaned in frustration, and his hand slowly slid down his face.

\--

Several hours later everyone was seated in the parlor once more, even Katherine and Finn who hadn't released the others hand.

"I have decided to go in your place." Elena told Katherine, who looked up shocked.

"What? Why? I've been nothing but cruel to you." Katherine stuttered out.

"Yes but you found love, I have none." Elijah looked to the ground, and Katherine looked at him. "We have no idea what Esther is up to, and the safest way to go about this is to send someone who has no one waiting for her at home..."

"Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, hell even Niklaus!!" Elijah yelled, finally snapping.

"Yes but they all know the risk, and they are willing to let me do what I need to do. Elijah a lot of innocent people could die, if your mother does not get what she wants."

"Elena, please...?" Elijah trailed off, feeling helpless.

"Please what Elijah. You have already made it clear you want nothing to do with me, so please let me do what I...mmph." 

Elijah kissed her, and Elena found it hard to think as she gave herself into the kiss. Everyone else in the room smiled, including Katherine. Klaus cleared his throat and the two lovers broke apart, turning bright red.

"I believe you two need to talk," Klaus said pointing between his brother and Elena, "and we all need to come up with a new plan." Everyone nodded.

\--

Elena and Elijah walked up the stairs in silence, holding the others hand afraid that the other would vanish before their eyes. When they reached his room, he opened the door and she walked inside. As soon as Elijah shut the door, Elena had him pressed up against it, he quickly flipped them around. As many ups and downs their relationship had, they both knew that they were meant to be. Always and Forever. They could survive whatever hardships life threw at them, because they would always find their way back to the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter and I hope you like it.

Elena and Elijah walked down the stairs an hour later, after showing the other just how much they missed them.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Elijah asked as they sat down on one of the love seats.

"So we're sticking with the plan..."

"What?" Elijah shouted, and gripped Elena's hand tighter in his.

"Relax 'Lijah, Davina will be with her, and we will be able to stop mother once and for all with a spell. Just trust the plan." Kol stated calmly.

"Alright little witch what is the rest of the plan?" Klaus asked.

"What is needed is a resurrection spell, bring her back to the land of the living, and then bring her back to Mystic Falls and stake her. Without the other side, she will have no choice but to go to hell, since she won't be in New Orleans." Davina explained. "The witches in New Orleans were more than happy to help."

"Well then it is set, Davina will go to New Orleans and get Esther, we will all await her arrival here." Elijah stated. 

\--

"You sure this will work?" Josh asked as he and Damon helped Bonnie and Davina set up.

"I'm a witch and so is Bonnie. We can do this if we all stick together, all of us." She looked at Damon who nodded.

"I'm all for that." Damon responded.

"And I'll be there for you, as the rain starts to pour." Davina grinned, and Damon's smirk dropped, "Did I mention that I can still hear everything that you do, you just can't hear me?" She smirked.

"Wow I think you are the first person to have rendered him speechless." Bonnie giggled, but soon stopped when the fire grew on the candles, looking at everyone she paused before saying, "It's time."

\--

Elena sat on Elijah's lap as she played with Katherine's bracelets, she was sure that her body was shaking, she was sure, when Elijah placed a comforting hand on her knee. Elena turned to look at him, he had a sad smile on his face, but the eyes of a man in love.

"You once asked me if I could trust you." She told him, referring to that moment all those years ago.

"I remember." His voice nothing above a whisper.

"I'm walking into the lion's den, 'Lijah, I need you to trust that this plan will work."

"I want to, but at the same time, I want to take you far away from this place." He looked into her eyes.

"And we will." She tried to assure him, "As soon as this is all over with, we will go where ever you want to go."

"I love you." He murmured to her.

"I love you." She grinned at him before lowering her lips to his.

"Get a Room!" Klaus exclaimed, Caroline giggled from her spot next to him. "Davina called." Klaus said as he and Caroline sat down across from them. "Her and Esther will be back here in a few minutes."

"It will work Elijah." Caroline saw Elijah's arm tighten around Elena's waist. 

"I know, it's just...in my nature to worry about the people I love."

"What are you gonna do after this is all over Caroline?" Elena tried to change the subject.

"I was going to come with you guys." Caroline said, "You are going with Elijah right?"

"Yah, but we are going to take a vacation first." Elena said.

"As I suspected," Klaus chuckled, "You will do well to remember that you are always welcome in New Orleans."

"And you will remember that you need only call." Elijah told his brother.

"Ooh!" Caroline squealed, "Are we going to talk more Shakespeare!"

"Caroline, Shakespeare was so 6 centuries ago." Rebekah joked, walking in with Finn and Katherine.

"Right." Caroline agreed.

"Who would have though this is what it would take to bring us together." Kol sat behind Elena and Elijah.

"Esther is here."Marcel said from his spot by the window.

Elena and Katherine switched spots, and Elijah and Katherine left the room. Finn placed his hand on Elena's shoulder, Elena placed her hand over his.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"Well if it isn't all of my family together again." Esther said coldly.

"Mother." Finn spat out bitterly.

"I see that you have found your darling Katerina." Esther murmured at Elena, whose eyes hardened.

"See you in hell." Katherine stabbed the white oak stake in Esther's heart.

\--

Elena and Elijah walked hand in hand to the car.

"Call if you need anything." Caroline said walking to the car with them, "And remember to send pictures. And remember..." 

"Caroline." Elena cut her off with a laugh, "We are both getting our happy ending." She embraced the blonde, "I won't let you miss a thing."

"Take care of her." Caroline said hugging Elijah, while Elena did the same thing with Klaus.

Turning to each other, the two brother's embraced each other. Their story had finally reached it's happy ending, but now a new story was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I truly appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it. First I want to confirm a few things, one Elena never started dating Damon again, two Elena has Ric compel certain memories of Elijah away, finally Katherine never died and she is still Katherine. Always and Forever.


End file.
